


Company Picnic

by tocasia



Series: Our Shining Past [52]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Bees, Cute, Gen, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, Summer, interior monologues, kindness and mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: Zack would be interested to know his discovery.(48. everyday magic, beautiful) for Seph&Zack Friendship 100 Themes





	Company Picnic

Sephiroth brought the mug up to his lips, realized there was a bee in it, and set his drink back down again. The bee was already dead, drowned. He felt oddly guilty he hadn't noticed it sooner. Did Life 2 work on bees? He fished it out with a gloved finger. It took longer (and more stirring) than he wanted to remove its tiny body from the liquid.

No one was saying anything relevant. His rudeness went unremarked upon.

He cast clandestinely with his hand under the picnic table.

It did work. The bee flew away, mildly confused.

Ha! Across the table, they were afraid to ask him why he was smiling!

Today was a good day, after all.


End file.
